Something Awkward, Something New
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for LaedieDuske WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Pseudo-prequel to Crucial in any Love Story


**Warnings**: wee!cest [not specified, but Sam is 14 and Dean is 18], (failed) bottom!Sam, 69, fellatio, facial

* * *

"Sam, _god_, stop squirming," groaned Dean, one hand on Sam's hip, the other hand curled around the lube. He squeezed the tube and rolled his eyes, lube getting all over Sam's stomach when his little brother bucked his hips.

"_Jesus¸_that's _cold_," moaned Sam, sitting up and glaring at Dean. "Why don't you put it in your _hand_?" he asked, snatching the lube from Dean and squeezing some of the gel into Dean's palm.

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam. "I was getting there," he said, watching as Sam dropped the lube before he wrapped his fingers around Sammy's dick. He pressed his other palm to Sam's belly, nose wrinkling as his fingers smeared through the lube on Sam's stomach.

"Your fault," gasped Sam, fisting the sheets, Dean's fingers working up and down the length of his cock.

"My fault," grumbled Dean, "if you weren't so goddamned _squirmy_," he said, pressing down on Sam's stomach, "this wouldn't have happened."

"Maybe if you just put the lube in your palm in the _first place_," answered Sam, breath hitching, Dean's thumb playing over the head of his dick.

"You want to do this or not?" asked Dean, sliding his hand up Sam's stomach, cupping Sam's pec and thumbing his baby brother's nipple.

"_Yes_." Sam covered Dean's hand on his chest, muscles fluttering when Dean dragged their hands down his chest, fingertips teasing over his abdomen, thumb circling his bellybutton.

Dean smiled and leant over his brother, kissing Sammy's chin, brushing his lips along the soft angle of Sam's jaw before catching Sam's mouth, tongue rubbing along Sam's bottom lip, delving inside when Sam opened up for him. He jerked his fist along Sam's length, squeezing Sam's cock on the down-stroke, thumb rubbing just beneath the head on the upstroke.

"_Dean_," moaned Sam, hips hitching, balls tight with release between his thighs.

Dean teased Sam's cheek with his mouth, tongue dragging along the shell of Sam's ear as he said, "Get on your stomach."

"On my stomach?" asked Sam, distracted by the drag of Dean's fist over his dick, the wet slide of Dean's tongue over his throat.

"Hands and knees, little brother," said Dean, smiling at Sam when his brother curled his fingers around his wrist when he tried to sit back.

"But-"

"Just do it, Sam," sighed Dean, sitting back and watching as Sam flipped over and settled on his hands and knees.

He dragged his fingers up Sam's sides, relishing the shudder that traveled up Sam's spine. He leant over his brother's back and pushed Sam's hair away from his neck, leaning in close and brushing his mouth over Sam's nape.

"_Dean, _what are you doing?" groaned Sam, Dean's questing fingers making him shiver again.

"Just touching," answered Dean, dragging his fingertips down the length of Sam's spine, across the small of Sammy's back and then cupping his baby brother's hips.

"You're _teasing_."

"No fun, little brother," huffed Dean, smiling when Sammy looked back at him, eyes narrowed. "You calm down."

Sam shrugged and slumped down onto his forearms. "Hurry up, man."

"So demanding, _Jesus_," said Dean, grabbing the lube from the nightstand and drizzling some over his fingers. He scooted closer to Sam, knees pressed against the insides of Sam's. He reached out and brushed his lubed fingers over Sam's hole. One second he had his fingers on Sam's body, the next he was on his back, sticky hands on his stomach as he gasped for breath.

"Oh _shit_, Dean, I'm sorry!" cried Sam, scrambling to turn around and then crawling in between his brother's legs.

"What the _fuck_?" coughed Dean, rubbing his palm over his belly. "Did you _kick_ me?"

"I'm sorry! It's just. You—and then you." Sam ran a hand through his hair, fingers tangling in the strands as he said, "You surprised me."

"_Surprised_ you?" groaned Dean, pressing against his abdomen, making sure his brother didn't do any permanent damage to his _organs_. "We're trying to fuck, Sam. Did you think I _wasn't _going to be touching your asshole?"

"I said I'm sorry," said Sam, watching as Dean pulled his hands away from his stomach, flat expanse of belly already turning a shade darker. "…you didn't warn me," he defended.

"Christ, Sam, _you_ were the one complaining about me teasing. You should have _expected_ it," answered Dean, breath hitching when he pressed his fingers against his lower stomach, just under his navel. "Guess I'm lucky you didn't kick me in the _dick_."

"Lemme see it," said Sam quietly, curling his hands around Dean's wrists and pulling his brother's hands away from his stomach. "Oh shit…"

"_Yeah_."

"Shush," mumbled Sam, eying Dean's lower stomach, round section of skin visibly bruised. "Got you with my heel," he said, reaching out and carefully tracing the perimeter of the bruise, eyes flicking up and catching the slight flutter of Dean's abdomen from the touch. He brushed his thumb over the bruise, eyes catching Dean's as he soothingly caressed the mark. "You want to put some ice on it?"

Dean shook his head and took a deep breath. "Doesn't hurt all that much anymore, you just knocked the wind out of me."

"I'm sorry," repeated Sam, truly apologetic for hurting his brother. He leant over Dean, brushing his mouth across Dean's collarbone, letting Dean ravage his mouth when Dean curled a hand in his hair and tugged.

He lay against Dean, frowning when he felt Dean soft against him.

"Yeah, _kind_ of an erection killer," said Dean, petting Sam's head, humming at the feel of Sam's fingers dragging over his bruise.

"Still want to do something?" asked Sam, grinding purposefully against Dean's hip.

"Definitely not gonna fuck, now," said Dean, dick twitching, rub of Sam's thigh along his length making him harden.

"Can think of a few things we can do instead," said Sam, smirking at Dean and pressing a soft kiss to his brother's mouth.

"Oh yeah?" asked Dean, interested in what his baby brother would come up with.

"Mhm," answered Sam, hips rocking against Dean's, fingers still dragging over Dean's belly. He leant in close, lips brushing Dean's as he said, "Can suck each other off. Like in that porno we saw?"

"Jesus, Sammy," moaned Dean, hips bucking at the thought, to have Sam's cock in his throat as he fucked Sam's pretty mouth.

Sam grinned and sat back, massaging Dean's stomach, fingers teasing through the ridges of his big brother's abs.

He sprawled between Dean's spread legs, arms hooked under Dean's knees, hands rubbing along Dean's downy-haired thighs. He licked his lips and brushed his swollen mouth across Dean's stomach, flutter of Dean's abdomen making him smile. "Let's get you hard first," he said, winking at his big brother.

Dean let out a low groan, head tipping back as he arched his back, fingers digging into the sheets as Sammy licked his belly, delicate movements of Sam's tongue over his bruise causing his breath to hitch. "God, little brother," he gasped, muscles tightening and relaxing under Sammy's skillful tongue.

"Mm, almost ready, aren't you?" teased Sam, looking up at Dean as he traced the edges of Dean's bruise with his tongue, sliding the length along the darkened flesh.

"You think?" asked Dean, hips surging, cock bumping against his little brother's chin.

"Want to, now?"

Dean shook his head, "Naw, keep doing what you're doing," he moaned, swear falling from his mouth when Sam licked lower, tongue dragging over the cut of muscle at his hip, tip teasing over his hipbone.

"Like when I use my tongue on you?" said Sam, intonation making it a question.

"You _hear_ the sounds I'm making?" asked Dean, quirked brow letting his little brother know that, fuck yes, he liked it when Sammy used his tongue on him.

"I don't think so," teased Sam, dragging his tongue along Dean's bruise again, up and through the center of Dean's abdomen and sucking a kiss just underneath Dean's sternum.

"F-fuck, _Sam_."

"Oh, you mean _those_ sounds," laughed Sam airily, letting go of Dean's legs and crawling up his big brother's body

"Jesus, Sammy, first you kick me in the stomach and now you're trying to kill me," moaned Dean, tangling his fingers in Sam's mussed hair, Sam licking his lower belly, hips jerking from the attention

"I said I'm sorry. Take this as my apology," replied Sam, curling his fingers around Dean's dick and pressing a kiss to the head and pulling back, lips shiny with precome.

"Apology very much accepted," groaned Dean, head falling back, hips bucking, Sam's agile tongue dragging along his length and driving him crazy.

Sam grinned and slid his tongue along the underside of Dean's cock, wriggling it when he got to the head, relishing Dean's low moan.

"_Sam_," growled Dean, tugging at Sam's hair, letting go when Sam pulled off of his dick and looked at him, mouth swollen and slightly open, eyes wide in inquiry. "Think we're in business, kiddo," he said, gesturing to his hard dick, thick and leaking against his stomach.

"So do you want to…"

"_God_, yes," groaned Dean, pushing Sammy onto his back and crushing their mouths together as he crawled on top of his little brother.

Sam hummed and curled a leg around Dean's waist, grinding up against Dean as Dean licked into his mouth.

"Gonna be able to handle it?" asked Dean, knew his little brother went wild whenever he got his mouth around Sam's cock.

"Shut up and turn around," huffed Sam, hips jerking as Dean moved, big brother's dick dragging along his stomach as Dean turned and shifted backward.

He let out a slow breath, Dean's knees either side of his head, heavy cock thick and flushed above him. He gasped, slide of Dean's tongue over his stomach taking him by surprise. "D-didn't you learn anything? Gotta _warn_ me, Dean…"

Dean shrugged. "I'm just a daredevil, little brother," he said, leaning down on his elbow and curling his fingers around Sam, slick slide of his tongue making his little brother claw at his thigh.

"F-fuck."

"Get on it, Sammy," breathed Dean, angling his hips, tentative curl of Sam's fingers around him making him hiss.

Sam slid his tongue over his bottom lip, leaning up just when Dean took him between his pretty lips. He caught his lip between his teeth, hips jerking, frustrated moan falling from his mouth when Dean pressed his forearm across his hips.

He took that as his cue and jerked his fingers along Dean's dick, teasing his fingers over Dean's balls as he awkwardly tugged Dean's length. He moaned, suction of Dean's mouth causing his back to arch, hips lifting off the bed from the sensation.

He curled his tongue around the head of Dean's dick, angling his head and humming when he pulled Dean into his mouth. He swallowed around his brother's cock, gagging a little when Dean slipped into his throat.

"Easy, kiddo," whispered Dean, sliding his fist up and down Sammy's length, swirling his thumb over the head, dragging his thumb over the slit.

"Maybe if you weren't so _thick_," groaned Sam, head tipping back when Dean moved his hips, cock leaving a trail of precome along his throat.

Dean smirked and leant down again, working his tongue in fluttering pulses against Sam's cockhead, wiggling the tip against the slit.

"_F-fuck_," groaned Sam, thrusting into Dean's mouth when he felt Dean's lips loosen around him, Dean's fingers cupped under his balls as his big brother massaged them in his palm.

He curled his arms around Dean's thighs, hands finding Dean's perfect ass, squeezing the firm cheeks as he took Dean into his mouth again, letting his big brother fuck into his mouth as he rocked into Dean's.

Dean clucked his tongue against Sam's dick, Sam's hitched breath urging him to suck harder. He braced his hands on Sam's thighs, quaking beneath his palms, knew Sammy was close.

"D-_Dean_," moaned Sam, trying his damnedest to suck Dean as his big brother so expertly worked him closer and closer to the edge.

Dean rubbed his thumb along the underside of Sam's dick as he dragged his mouth up Sam's length, suckling at the head, groaning around Sammy's cock as Sam came, muscles going tense when Sam squeezed his ass and jerked his hips, filling his mouth with hot come.

He swallowed all Sam had to offer and licked Sam clean, suckling Sam's cock until Sam squirmed.

"_Dean_," panted Sam, frowning at Dean when his brother turned around, cock hard and slick with his saliva. "Sorry, again," he laughed breathily, gesturing at his brother, "c'mere."

"S'all good, kiddo. Wasn't like I thought there were going to be simultaneous orgasms or anything. I know you're easy," teased Dean.

"Shut up," groaned Sam, leaning up and taking Dean into his mouth when Dean straddled his head.

"Fuck yeah, Sammy, take it," moaned Dean, stroking his hand over Sam's hair and tangling his fingers in the sweat-damp strands. Sam stroked his fingers over his stomach, fingertips teasing over his bruise as Sammy let him fuck his mouth.

Sam pulled off with a gasp, stroking Dean's cock, flicking his tongue just beneath the head.

"Jesus, _Sam_," moaned Dean, fucking Sam's fist, saw the way Sam closed his mouth and leant closer. "God, little brother, want me to come on your face?"

"Christ, big brother," gasped Sam, neck arching as he watched Dean's abdomen flutter, muscles spasming as Dean approached his orgasm.

"_Yeah_, little brother, fuck, _fuck_," groaned Dean, thumb brushing over Sam's temple as he reached that peak, coming in thick spurts over Sam's cheek, mouth and chin.

"God_damn_, Dean," moaned Sam, swirling his tongue around Dean's cockhead, humming with pleasure as Dean's dick twitched and spurt over his tongue. He smirked at his big brother as Dean looked down at him, mouth open. He curled one hand over Dean's thigh and used the other hand to wipe at his face, gathering Dean's jizz on his fingers and then pulling them into his mouth.

"F-_uck_," groaned Dean, chuckling as he lay on his back next to Sammy, watching as Sam licked his fingers clean before curling up against him, fingers teasing over his belly when Sam settled.

Sam brushed his thumb over Dean's bruise, smiling at Dean when his brother crossed his arms behind his head. "Sorry I ruined everything."

"Didn't ruin anything, kid. Obviously not ready for sex yet."

Sam shrugged, but he couldn't deny that he really wasn't ready yet.

"Look at it this way, Sammy; there's still a lot more we can do until you are," Dean grinned and curled his hand over his brother's arm, rubbing Sam's bicep as he whispered, "like that thing we saw in that other movie…"

Sam smirked and pressed his mouth against Dean's. "And people think _I'm_ the smart one."


End file.
